London Calling
by Weasy
Summary: Post the end of both shows Buffy's in London. Third Buffy Survivor fic.


London Calling

By Weasy

Rating: G. Again.

Summary: Little future-fic: Buffy and the Slayers are in London trying to overthrow the demons that have overthrown it… but her heart's just not in it.

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. Except Niamh who I completely made up. Also, the song London Calling' which this is based on is by the Clash and is therefore not mine in anyway.

Author's notes: Uhm, yeah, I'm not entirely sure if this is what was expected of me for the answer to the third assignment for Buffy Survivor (challenge: songfic including the words tattoo, leather and telephone). I was actually going to do something silly and funny, but I couldn't find a song with the right words, then I was listening to the Calling's cover of London Calling' and I just thought hey why not… the lyrics to the song are at the bottom of this post.

* * *

The Ritz didn't look quite the same as it used to. A little more than ten years before the interior had been restored to it's original Louis XVI décor, matching everything down to the wallpapers.

Barely a week of having two-hundred Slayers living in it and it was beginning to resemble a day care centre. Super powered four-year-olds could do a lot of damage when they were left unsupervised. It was crazy but the whole of London was these days. Only a few short weeks ago the demons had declared open war on humanity, an act of desperation against the growing numbers of Slayers. There were no longer any demons vying for the protection of Leicester Square.

The rulers of every country had been forced to admit that they needed help.

So here she was, Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer along with a literal army of Slayers at various stages of training that had been catapulted to the centre of the action.  
No one could really say why the demons had chosen London… but they had wasted no time in tearing it to pieces.

Buffy let her gaze fall across Piccadilly towards Oxford street and took in the sight of the territory they had managed to regain in the two weeks since they had arrived in the north of London and started reclaiming the land one street at a time. Rooting out demons from the slums to the boutiques. The humans had been evacuated so that the Slayers had had pretty much had a free run of the city as they had paused to rest at the Ritz. Unfortunately as the top third of London had been freed the people had started to head back and though Buffy had told the Prime Minister that it wasn't safe for civilians yet he had been unwilling to listen. Pulling her leather jacket tighter around her and frowning Buffy turned away from the window, it seemed so futile. To have achieved so much - to have the tools to physically make a difference and to still be forced into more and more difficult situations. Especially by those who had little understanding of those things she understood more than any other, but power over those things she could not have power over.

Still she had a job to do and she would do it, whether she really wanted to fight anymore or not. She wanted him to be here. Wanted it more than was reasonable.

"Buffy?" Spinning Buffy faced the young Slayer that had snuck into her rooms and cursed her distraction that she had not heard her. "Willow said there's a nest down by Bond Street that needs dealing with tonight."

Buffy frowned. "We covered Bond Street earlier."

The girl just shrugged. "Maybe they snuck in after we left."

Buffy sighed and motioned that they should leave as she followed the Slayer out Buffy desperately trying to remember what her name was.

Glancing around the hallway as they walked she caught sight of the back of her messenger's neck, there half-hidden by her dark plait was a tattoo. Two wings curled up from either side of the column of her neck and the figure between them sat with their back to Buffy. Even with the rough quality of the design she could tell it was a man.

Touching the girl's shoulder Buffy pulled her round to face her. "Niamh?" She asked hesitantly.

Niamh's head cocked hesitantly at her. "Are you okay?"

"I just… the tattoo, on your neck… it's very… unusual."

Niamh laughed. "It's silly - I keep meaning to get that removed."

"Why did you get it done then?"

"My family came from Ireland originally, before they moved away nearly all of the family was wiped out when plagues ravaged their village. One of the victims was my grandmothers brother, she swears blind saw him come back as an angel of death to judge those who sinned in the village… he was probably a vamp, now I come to think of it."

"The tattoo is of the brother." Buffy finished. She knew the story well, it was one of many that Angel had confessed that Christmas past.

"Yeah." Niamh looked down, "I guess it must seem weird and creepy but it makes me feel kind of safe. Every time I go to have it removed I keep thinking about how naked I would feel without it."

Buffy smiled and wondered what Angel would think that someone found the idea of him comforting, when the only part they knew was Angelus. It was a little mind-bending but equally… not at all strange. "Trust me it doesn't seem weird at all." Hesitantly Buffy went on. "There's this guy... even though he's not around anymore, I always feel like he's watching out for me."

Niamh raised one eyebrow. "Why don't you just call him?"

"I have been, in our own sort of way. I'm hoping he'll realise it sometime soon."

Nimah just looked more confused at that, but there was no way Buffy could really explain the link between herself and Angel. Biting her lip as she tried to attempt it her but her thoughts were cut off by the shrilling ringing of her telephone. Pulling it out of the depths of her jacket she barely had time to say hello before she was cut off by Willow's excited voice.

"Buffy! Angel's here…" She went on but Buffy dropped the phone as she swept past Niamh to the stairs, running she was in the lobby in a moment. There he was all brooding good looks… his lip twitched and she could tell he was trying to work out what she was thinking.

Smiling in return she closed the distance between them and she felt his lips on hers hungry questing entrance which she allowed and a thousand explosions sparked in her mind. Love wasn't brains… it was blood and hers was screaming for its mate.

Her mate had heard her blood calling.

* * *

London Calling by the Clash

London calling to the faraway towns  
Now that war is declared-and battle come down  
London calling to the underworld  
Come out of the cupboard, all you boys and girls  
London calling, now don't look at us  
All that phoney Beatlemania has bitten the dust  
London calling, see we ain't got no swing  
'Cept for the ring of that truncheon thing

The ice age is coming, the sun is zooming in  
Engines stop running and the wheat is growing thin  
A nuclear error, but I have no fear  
London is drowning-and I live by the river

London calling to the imitation zone  
Forget it, brother, an' go it alone  
London calling upon the zombies of death  
Quit holding out-and draw another breath  
London calling-and I don't wanna shout  
But when we were talking-I saw you nodding out  
London calling, see we ain't got no highs  
Except for that one with the yellowy eyes

The ice age is coming, the sun is zooming in  
Engines stop running and the wheat is growing thin  
A nuclear error, but I have no fear  
London is drowning-and I live by the river

The ice age is coming, the sun is zooming in  
Engines stop running and the wheat is growing thin  
A nuclear error, but I have no fear  
London is drowning-and I live by the river

Now get this  
London calling, yeah, I was there, too  
An' you know what they said? Well, some of it was true!  
London calling at the top of the dial  
After all this, won't you give me a smile?  
I never felt so much alive  
Alive alive alive


End file.
